


Stay

by paceprompting



Series: Writing Requests/Prompts [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Affectionate Bruce, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, alfred ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paceprompting/pseuds/paceprompting
Summary: Clark is used to being the affectionate one when it comes to Bruce, especially when they're both very new at a positive romantic relationship. But, Clark soon learns how Bruce truly treats someone he loves in private...
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Writing Requests/Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639675
Comments: 11
Kudos: 309
Collections: DC Universe





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous ask for superbat: "They are already dating, and Clark is surprised and delighted to discover that Bruce is very affectionate in private. Can be smutty if you are feeling it, but no smut is also fine. Thank you!"

Around 4am, Hal relieves Clark from duty at the Watchtower, and under cover of darkness and cluttered, towering buildings of Metropolis, returns to life as Clark Kent. Superman is put away to rest for tomorrow.

Except to fly to Gotham City.

Clark lands in the isolated driveway leading up to the manor and walks the rest of the way, smiling up at the cameras he can see hidden in the trees and the one visible along the fencing. He doesn’t even have to knock once he reaches the grand front door.

Bruce is already there, opening the door with a raised brow.

He’s still dressed impeccably in a black button-down tucked into his suit pants, although he had decided to go barefoot. Clark had learned to feel a bit underdressed at times with Bruce, but the man had never berated him for a more worn button-down and jeans.

“It’s late.” Bruce stated.

“I promised I would come by. Can’t start off a relationship by breaking promises right off the bat, right?” Clark slid his hands into his pockets, and forced himself to stay still, though he was restlessly pacing back and forth in his own head.

Bruce just watched Clark, eyes flickering across his face, revealing nothing but an interested flicker.

“Won’t you let the poor man in, Master Bruce. He is here to spend time with you, after all.” A voice calls out, interjecting into the silent moment between Bruce and Clark.

Bruce appeared unstartled by Alfred, but dropped his gaze sheepishly as he opened the door and stepped away to allow Clark to pass through. He steps inside, immediately feeling the difference of the warmth from a lit fireplace from the chill of the late autumn night.

Bruce closes the front door quietly despite its size, and turns to Clark as the man leans forward and presses his lips ro Bruce’s cheek, close to his ear, and resting his hand on Bruce’s opposite arm. Bruce steps up into the hello, placing a hand lightly on Clark’s chest, but doesn’t return the gesture.

Clark slides his hand up to cup Bruce’s jaw, tilting his head to press their foreheads together. Bruce wraps his other hand around Clark’s wrist, closing his eyes as and Clark breathed closely together.

“Did you not want me to come?” Clark whispered.

In lieu of answer, Bruce kissed Clark, moving their lips slowly, without hurry to make something more of it.

Clark separated them, grazing a thumb across Bruce’s cheekbone as he opened his eyes to look at Clark, pupils dark and blown with strong emotion unseen in Bruce Wayne or Batman.

“Bruce.” Clark said quietly, grazing his hand down from Bruce’s face and sliding it into place in the groove of his hip, expecting the small but very Bruce movement where he starts to fit into Clark.

Instead, Clark feels the muscles spasm under his hand and Bruce, the self-sacrificing hero he is, tries to hide his grimace and sharp intake of breath in Clark’s shoulder. Clark immediately shifts his hand away, cupping Bruce’s neck.

Clark leans down and knocks Bruce’s nose, ignoring the man’s daring glare as he spoke.

“I thought we agreed you were going to be more careful when you’re working solo.”

All credit to Bruce Wayne, the Batman, because he is completely unashamed with his actions, reaching up and gripping Clark’s shirt tightly in his fingers and pulling Clark down so that his confident smirk is directly in Clark’s face.

And, God, Clark could easily wipe the grin from Bruce’s face and pin him, face first to the wall without exerting even close to the same amount of effort that Bruce has to put in just to pull Clark down.

But Bruce made him so wonderfully human. Vulnerable.

And so infuriatingly aroused, Clark could forget to be mad at him.

Bruce bit lightly on Clark’s bottom lip, and then harder when Clark tried to pull away, running both hands up Clark’s chest, mussing up his shirt until he reached the top buttons, quickly undoing them.

Clark pressed Bruce back against the door and kissed him back fiercely, fitting his hands onto Bruce’s hips and pressing lightly into the muscle with his fingers to hear Bruce groan.

Bruce retaliates with a sharp nip of his teeth at Clark’s jaw and by pushing him away, eyes alight with lust. Clark waited for his next move, their dance reminding him of a particular few training sessions with Bruce at the Watchtower that had needed to be deleted from the security cameras.

Bruce surges forward, seemingly to furiously kiss Clark again, but instead he slips past Clark, only brushing his hand across his chest before he walks leisurely away toward the staircase. Clark watches him, wondering if he’s been snubbed until Bruce glances behind him and smiles wickedly.

Clark scoffs and jogs after Bruce, catching him as they come up to Bruce’s bedroom door, placing his hands back on Bruce’s hips and his lips to the nape of his neck, following Bruce into his bed and out of their clothes.

~

Clark woke before Bruce, both of them naked and sated in Bruce’s bed.

It said a lot about Bruce that he let Clark sleep in his bed with him. Before, he would run off to the Cave and work until Clark left or an emergency called them both away.

Now, Bruce rested peacefully, head pillowed on Clark’s outstretched arm and their legs entangled. Clark watched him quietly, brushing his fingers gently through Bruce’s hair, trying to let the man sleep as long as possible while he could. Bruce might get after him for it later, but Clark thought it was worth it.

Bruce shifted and woke when Clark looked away to watch the sunrise around 6am. Clark looked back at him and pressed a kiss to Bruce’s lips, slipping his arm out from under Bruce’s head and starting to get out of bed.

But, surprisingly, Bruce wrapped his arm around Clark’s middle and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, kissing the skin softly.

Clark froze, arms splayed above his head, as Bruce continued, shuffling closer and laying himself across Clark’s body. He lay his hand flat across Clark’s chest as his lips moved to Clark’s jaw. Clark, wary of the extreme - at least for Bruce - affection that Bruce was supplying, carded his fingers into Bruce’s hair and leaned into the small kisses.

Bruce hummed, placing one last kiss at the corner of Clark’s mouth before laying his head over Clark’s heart. After a moment where Bruce stay where he was and did not continue his affections toward sex, where they had usually gone, Clark tried it himself, beginning to roll Bruce onto his back.

But Bruce quickly stopped him, pushing roughly at Clark’s shoulders and shaking his head. Confused, Clark lay back as Bruce repositioned them, his head on Clark’s shoulder and hand on his stomach with Clark’s arms around him.

“Bruce, is everything all right?” he whispered.

“Just,” Bruce turned his head, breath warm on the side of Clark’s throat. “Just stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am still taking prompts for this series, so if you want more from the ships already in this series, or want something from a different ship, please send in a prompt!


End file.
